sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog SATAM Fanon/Episode 8
This is the 8th episode in Sonic the Hedgehog SATAM Fanon. Plot After defeating a latest creation known as the Shredder, the heroes feel like Antoine has become a bit envious & left out, but soon discovers that Antoine is out on his own solo mission without permission & decides to go find him. But when Antoine suddenly met up with the Rouges of the Toa Okuma, Razor Barakki, Shard Glatorian & Granite Glatorian, the three rouges, lead by Razor, who has far grander plans for Jackson Piraka, heroes & villains & the rest of the robots, involving a special heat seeking laser cannon & their own Shredding Creation, all in the name of Vengenance! Hooked on Sonic (Just outside of the Forest) GatorJill: Now the Shredder will absorb the life force energy from the living tissue, Brother and Robotnik will use that energy to power their new Sonic and Koopa Radar. Snively: The sensors are picking up a life force! It’s that miserable hedgehog and koopa king. Mecha Tech: (spots another signature) Hold up, you've also forgotten about that Monstrous Orange Piraka, you idiots! (Smacks GatorJill & Snively upside the head) Remember, A.R.E.S. is a part of our team too! Jackson Piraka: (on top of a large tree branch, surprsinging the three baddies) Yeah, too bad you couldn't find that Piraka for you over here. Mecha Tech: You again?! You will regret trying to stop us this time, you useless hunk of junk! Jackson Piraka: And I thought Razor, Shard & Granite had enough problems with us as it is. But still... (readies his Chainsaw Blade) En garde! (Jumps down, letting out a holler & slashes at the Shredder's top of the head) Mecha Tech: (growling) Guard Bots! Take them out! All of them! Shred them all to bits! (The Guard Bots, normal & 9 different classes (Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper & Spy) began their assault on Jackson, Sonic & Joseph) King Joseph: Go forth my minions, TO VICTORY! (King Joseph's minions ran towards the Guard Bots) Demoman Bot: (unsheathed his robotic broadsword & eyeing out at Sonic, evilly) Come at me! Sonic: (As a Demoman Bot gets close) Look out behind you... Demoman Bot: (looks alarmed & turns & charges the other way with full running speed, hollers, before it crashes into Jackson's clothesline, which sends the Demoman Bot flying & crashing at the Shredder's leg) Sonic: Just kidding. Jackson Piraka: (ambushes the Shredder with a quick a slash to the metal cranium, while it's distracted, before slashing at the Guard Bots, which keeps coming in numbers) (The rest of the Freedom Fighters were watching) Rico Rahkshi: (with Bruno Bear, Wrench Monkey & Ivy Skunk) Go Jackson go! Sally: What are they doing? Wrench Monkey: It seems they're concocted some strategy. Antoine: Ha, acting like complete fuels, as usual. Joseph Jr.: (Not amused with Antoine, while Bruno smacks Antoine upside the head) Really? Bruno: Shh, they're coming back. (Mecha Tech sends out Engineer Bots, who have built many Sentries for shooting at the team, who dodges barely out of the way, & Dispensers for Robotic Repairs) Rico Rahkshi: (as one tree comes crashing down) TIMBER! Heavy Bots: (marching forward with their Miniguns warming up & ready to openfire) Mecha Tech: No where to run now you little oddball troublemakers! Sonic: Ohh. Wanna play some hardball, huh? Okay, check out this move! King Joseph: (Whistles for his superpowered vehicle: The Brusier Cruiser and jumps in) Time to bring down some airstrikes! (Takes off) Mecha Tech: Not before I strike it down first! Soldier Bots, Operation Soaring Eagle! Soldier Bots: (begins rocket jumping into the sky after King Joseph) SCREAMING EAGLES! (Hollers as they launch their rockets from their rocket launchers at King Joseph & the team for an airstrike of their own) Jackson Piraka: (as the Heavy Bots were closing in on him & Sonic, under the Shredder, surrounding the two) Sonic! Watch out! We're surrounded! (Secretly readies his Zamor Blaster to set it to EMP with Rico) Rico Rahkshi: (nods as he hurries over to Jackson Piraka side, setting his Double Bladed Staff to EMP as well) Spy Bots: (decloaks themselves with one half sneaks up behind Sonic & Jackson, while the other half on Soldier's backs & jumps behind Joseph & whispers in a speeding Jackson & Sonic's ears & a flying Joseph's ear) Surprise! (Raises their stabbing knives up high, as they're about to stab at Jackson, Joseph & Sonic brutally, fearing that the others can't watch) Wrench: (cover his eyes) I can't want! Jackson & Rico: EMP RAIN BLAST! (Quickly both Jackson Piraka & Rico Rahkshi preform a Tag Team EMP Rain Blasts at the Shredder, the Guard Bots & the rest of the enemies into a stunning malfunctioning state, even more of causing the Shredder to accidently shredded one of it's own robotic eye clean off.) River Piraka: (as the rest were amazed by Jackson & Rico's teamwork) Incredible team work! (Rushes over to help as well) Antoine: What has happened? What has happened? Mecha Tech: (growling while struggling with the Shredder, which is malfunctioning heavily) What's wrong with this stupid bucket of bolts! I knew the Shredder was of no use! Next time, let A.R.E.S. do the machinery! Guard Bots! Send in the back up! River Piraka: I'm afraid not! (Slashing her Trishulas at the Soldier Bots & the Spy Bots on the ground) King Joseph: (Readies his airstrikes) No one expects barrels with BOMBS in them! BARRELS AWAY!!! (Drops the Barrel Bombs) Emperor GatorMill: Alright, I have had enough of this. (Readies his scepter and aims at Joseph, but is blown away by a Barrel Bomb) NOOOOOO! Jackson Piraka: Sonic, you do the rest! Jackson, Rico & River: (climbs up the Shredder by the legs while stabbing them to climb up like they're rock climbing, while they help Sonic run circles around the Shredder to actually tie the only working robotic tentacle around the legs up tight) Jackson, Rico & River: (performs their 3 way Slash attack at the Shredder & stabs the engines & machinery from the inside of the shredder & quickly exits & lands safely, before it falls down from the tied legs, leaving the Shredder shut down & destroyed) Mecha Tech: Aagh! Fine! (Retreating into his Hover Tank, which its cannon disabled from the barrel bomb) Keep your stupid forests! But next time we will return sooner or later to finish the job & the resistance itself! You hear me... (from far away) THIS DAY SHALL BE MINE! Jackson Piraka: (sighs) Always so persistent & stubborn. (In Knothole) Bunnie: Y'all are regular heroes! Rotor: Yeah, my favourite part was when that bird-legged machine tripped and (whistles) BLAM! Ancient history! King Joseph: Thank you, thank you very much. Wrench Monkey: Don't forget about the EMP Rain Blast combination that is a life saver, if Jackson & Rico haven't covered both Sonic & Joseph's back, we all would've been beatened. Jackson Piraka: No need to thank us, it's all part of the job as Former Toa Okuma. Rico Rahkshi: Right. Thank goodness we've all taken out those Guard Bots together. River Piraka: Yes indeed. Ivy Skunk: Thank goodness that you make nice protectors. Bruno Bear: (next to Antoine) (clapping) Yeah, great job. Tails: Weren't you guys scared, Sonic? Sonic: Heck no, little bro! We just juice ‘em and reduce ‘em. Antione: Ugh, I think I will be chunking. Bruno: Should I give you a metal bucket for this? Jackson Piraka: Again, It was a close call. It seems that A.R.E.S. & Mecha Tech continue to step up every time. River Piraka: We will figure out a way to bring these villains. I know we can. (Cuddles Jackson Piraka, who cuddles her back) Rico Rahkshi: Right. We can all do it. "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes